


Day 12 - Electrocution

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Overthinking, Whump, Whumptober 2018, i mean its Jack we´re talking about... he never actually stays dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Jack gets electrocuted, Ianto is there for him in the aftermath.





	Day 12 - Electrocution

Ianto was in the next room, he had to wait until the men were gone. He hated it. He could hear Jack’s screams as the electricity coursed through him. They rang out through the whole building.

Tears prickled in his eyes. His vision blurred.

Then the screaming stopped. He heard muffled voices and then steps walking away from him. A door fell shut and the lock clicked.

With careful steps and his gun ready he darted into the big room. When he was sure it was empty, he ran to Jack. He pulled him out of the chair and sat with him on the floor.

Over his earpiece, he heard Tosh’s calming voice. “They drove away. You’re safe. If anyone else comes, I’ll tell you.”

“Thanks.” he mumbled. He sat there with Jack’s lifeless body in his arms, waiting for him to revive.

With every passing second, Ianto worried that maybe this time Jack wouldn’t come back to life. Maybe this was something that could kill him for good. What if he’d stay dead? Ianto couldn’t suppress a sob. He didn’t want to be alone again, to feel this clawing emptiness. He’d had to go through it after Lisa died, he didn’t want to do it again. Didn’t think he could.

He sat there, shaken by quiet sobs with Jack’s lifeless body cradled in his arms.

 

Several endless minutes later, Jack gasped and breathed in lungfuls of air. He scrambled and twitched.

Ianto had a hard time holding onto him. But he did. He always did.

Jack stilled when his face was pressed into Ianto’s chest. He relaxed and breathed in the familiar scent. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto and just stayed there.

Ianto caressed Jacks back. He knew Jack wouldn’t talk yet. It was often like that, especially after violent deaths. So he whispered “It’s okay, I got you. It’s okay, they’re gone. You’re safe, I got you.” over and over again.

Jack trembled.

 

The next days were hard. Jack mostly sat in his office, staring into thin air. He wasn’t back to his usual cheery self.

Ianto didn’t blame him. But it hurt. It hurt so much. He had no idea what to do.

So he did what he could do best. He brought Jack coffee and various pastries. Made sure he ate them.

He hoped it helped. Even just a little. Ianto didn’t know what else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
